Cellular telephones are becoming increasingly popular. In the past, the sale of cellular telephones was limited to specialized cellular telephone dealers. Today, due to the increased popularity of cellular telephones, such telephones may be purchased from a variety of retailers, including electronic specialty stores, electronic chain stores, department stores, and cellular service provider retail outlets. Upon the purchase of a cellular telephone, the telephone must be activated before it can be used with a particular cellular service provider in a geographic location. Such activation generally requires the programming (i.e. storing) of activation parameters into the memory of the cellular telephone.
The cellular telephone memory which stores the activation parameters is called a Number Assignment Module (NAM), and the data which is stored in the NAM is called NAM parameters. Such NAM parameters include the telephone number associated with the cellular telephone and an identification of the cellular service provider which will provide the cellular telephone service associated with that telephone. There are other NAM parameters which must be programmed in order to activate the telephone. These parameters will be discussed in more detail below in the detailed description.
The programming of NAM parameters is a time consuming and error prone process. Each manufacturer's telephone(s) has different programming requirements and procedures. As a result, point-of-sale personnel must have access to large amounts of programming reference material for each of the different types of phones. The actual programming is generally done through the cellular telephone keypad. The first step in the programming is to enter a programming code into the keypad which will instruct the telephone to enter a programming mode. Once in the programming mode, each of the NAM parameters is entered through the keypad. Such keypad programming is prone to errors and a small mistake in programming renders the phone unusable until correctly programmed.
The complexity of NAM parameter programming has made the sale of cellular telephones less profitable for retail stores which do not specialize in such sales, because point of sale personnel must be trained to program the cellular telephones. In addition to the training expense, such sales personnel must dedicate a substantial amount of time in programming the phones, time which could be otherwise spent with customers in the sale of new phones. In addition, programming by inexperienced sales personnel often results in an incorrectly programmed telephone. In many instances, such incorrect programming is not discovered until the customer has left the store and has attempted to use the telephone. As a result, the customer must return to the store to have the phone reprogrammed. This results in both more time required by sales personnel, and reduced customer satisfaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,455 entitled System and Method for Automatic Activation of Cellular Telephones discloses a system for programming NAM parameters in a cellular telephone. In accordance with the technique described therein, a local computer is connected to both a cellular telephone and an authorizing computer of a selected cellular carrier. User information, such as credit information, is manually entered into the local computer. The local computer interrogates the cellular telephone to determine certain data stored in the cellular telephone. The user information and cellular telephone data is sent to the authorizing computer of the selected cellular carrier via a modem. Upon approval by the local carrier, the authorizing computer sends to the local computer the data required for programming the cellular telephone. Upon receipt of the data, the local computer programs the cellular telephone with the received data. Thus, in accordance with this technique, the activation data to be stored in the cellular telephone is not stored or computed locally in the local computer, but is stored at a remote authorizing computer, and the data must be transferred from the remote authorizing computer to the local computer prior to programming the cellular telephone. In addition, there is no disclosure of user interaction with the programming function apart from the entering of user information.
UK Patent Application GB 2256113-A, entitled “Programming A Cellular Radio Telephone” also discloses a system and method for programming activation data into a cellular telephone. The system includes a remote computer which is coupled to an acoustic converting device (e.g. an acoustic coupler) thus providing communication between the cellular telephone and the remote computer. The preferred embodiment shows the link between the computer and the acoustic converting device being a network (i.e. telephone network). In operation, the computer ascertains the type, serial number, and other basic data from the telephone, and using this data, selects the appropriate set-up data for the telephone from a stored table. The data is then sent to the mobile telephone via the link and the acoustic converting device. There is no interactive communication between a user and the remote computer which controls the programming.